


Cisco's Confession

by QuinnDeRavensborough



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comedy, Confessions, Conflict, Friendship, Lighthearted, argument, confessions to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnDeRavensborough/pseuds/QuinnDeRavensborough
Summary: Cisco has something to confess to Barry, something he's been dying to tell him for a while, and it could effect their friendship...





	Cisco's Confession

“Barry, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Cisco said as Barry sat down next to him.   
They were in the lab, and it was nice and quiet, because no one was running down the hallways or blowing anything up.   
“What’s going on, Cisco?” Barry asked, looking deep into his friend’s eyes.   
Barry had been friends with Cisco for a long time, and had noticed a change in the young scientist’s disposition during the past couple months. Cisco was always staring at him, then turning a sort of pink-red color whenever he was caught staring.   
“Barry, I, uh… I don’t know how to say this.” Cisco looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting. “I… um… erm… It’s about you and me, you see.” He started to smile, then frowned.   
“Oh, Cisco, you mean…”  
“Yes, Barry.”  
“Oh, Cisco, I’m flattered…”  
“How could you be flattered? I’m trying to tell you that I hate you!”  
Barry’s eyes opened wide with shock.   
“What?!” he exclaimed, so flabbergasted. “Cisco, how could you?!”  
“It’s easy!” Cisco said. “You’re entirely inbearable!”  
“You mean unbearbable!”  
“That’s what I mean! When you correct my diction, you don’t even pronounce the words correctly!”  
Barry glared at Cisco, a scandalized look upon his visage.   
Soon, the two of them were having a brawl. They were hitting each other (especially on the shoulder), slapping each other (especially on the face), and biting each other (especially on the leg).   
Before they knew it, Caitlin had rushed into the room and shouted, “Boys! Boys! Stop it!”   
She grabbed the collars of their shirts and separated them. The two angry boys tried to keep hitting each other, but they were held too far apart to do any damage. They got tired, and, eventually, settled down, albeit with a lot of glaring.   
“Who started this?” Caitlin asked, letting them go. She regretted asking the question, though, because both Cisco and Barry started arguing angrily. Their faces were as red as Sichuan peppers dipped in a ketchup marinade.   
“Caitlin,” Cisco eventually said in a whiny voice, “please don’t let Barry bully me. He’s a real butthead!”  
“Butthead?!” Barry exclaimed. “You’re the one who’s always &^%**&^ with all that *^*&^*& ^(&^(& &^$^@!$#^$%&^*&^*&&$#$#^$&!!!” (Sorry about all the profanity- I hope none of my readers are offended by such vulgar speech patterns).   
“Boys!” Caitlin shouted, again. “The two of you have to stop all this fighting! We are friends, and if we don’t act like it, we’ll be setting a bad example for all the younger members in our audience!”  
The two brawling boys had looks of guilt and shame on their faces.   
“Caitlin’s right,” Barry said. “Like normal. I wouldn’t want a younger version of me to see me acting like a horrible version of me. Granted, of course, a younger version of me did see the mother of me get murdered by someone who was not me.”  
“Oh, Barry!” Cisco said. “I’m so sorry for being such dick/putz/shmuck/shvantz/poopoo-head! I promise, I’ll never say I hate you ever again.”  
“And I’ll never slap or hit or bite you again,” Barry said.   
“Oh, Barry!”  
“Oh, Cisco!”  
The two good friends hugged. Tears streamed down their faces, and large sobs caused their bodies to shake in despair over their cruelty, evilness, and immaturity a moment ago.   
To make amends, they decided to have a potluck together. They ate food, and dessert, and drank beverages like Sunny-D and peach-flavored beer, and afterwards danced around to “Have Some Love” by Childish Gambino. Then Caitlin put in a VHS tape of “Beauty and the Beast - On Ice”, and they all argued whether or not the lead skaters would fall at some crucial moment in the performance.   
And they were best friends till next time they argued.   
The End???


End file.
